


sleep is for the weak

by orphan_account



Series: you and me are the difference between real love, and the love on tv [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, finn and rey are so done, finn is force sensitive and he didn't know it, poe is a workaholic, rey is a little shit, space cuties, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6808651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'And sure enough. there Poe sat - slumped uncomfortably in the seat, his head lolled to one side as he clutched one of his tools. Rey had to cover her mouth instantly'</p><p>Or; Poe is a workaholic. Finn and Rey are little shits and use their powers for evil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sleep is for the weak

Sunlight pouring in from the view port awoke Rey from her slumber. Finn was still buried under the pristine white comforter, BB-8 docked at his charging port. The only thing missing from Poe's quarters was Poe.

Neither Rey nor Finn had any scheduled work or training today, so Rey decided against waking Finn and slipped out of their room to the kitchenette. Nothing had been moved in the living space, nor the kitchenette, suggesting that Poe never came back last night. Normally, when Poe would work late nights, he would stop by to inform Finn and her that he wouldn't be back for awhile. Confused, Rey slipped on a pair of normal clothes, stuck on her boots, and made her way out of Poe's quarters and to the hanger.

The halls of the base were fairly empty at this hour - a few early rising pilots were eating in the mess, a hand full of officers in command. The hanger was completely empty, silent like the dead of night. Rey found her way over to Poe's black x-wing, climbing up the ladder to peer into the cockpit.

And sure enough. there Poe sat - slumped uncomfortably in the seat, his head lolled to one side as he clutched one of his tools. Rey had to cover her mouth instantly - she wasn't sure if she was going to laugh or coo. Rushing back to Poe's quarters, Rey shook Finn awake excitedly.

"Mmph, what?" Finn murmured groggily, wiping his eyes and blinking as he looked up at Rey.

"C'mon, you have to see this!" She squealed excitedly, gripping Finn's forearm as she dragged him out of bed. Finn grumbled under his breath, but followed Rey nevertheless. She lead him to the hanger, tugging him over to Black One. 

"Whoop-dee-doo, it's Poe's x-wing. Can I go back to bed now?" Finn mumbled sarcastically, receiving an eye roll and a shove from Rey.

"Just look inside the cockpit." Rey said, pushing Finn towards the ladder. Finn sighed before slowly climbing up the ladder and peering inside. Now Finn was awake. There Poe sat, his knees curled into his chest, curly hair falling over his eyes. His grimy orange jumpsuit had been unzipped halfway and the sleeves were tied around his waist, revealing the grease stained singlet underneath.

Finn stifled his laughter, placing a hand on Poe's shoulder and gently shaking him. But, instead of rousing, Poe simply grunted and turned over to face away from Finn. "Poe. Poe wake up." Finn said, shaking Poe's shoulder more roughly this time. All of a sudden, Poe's body slowly but surely rose out of his seat and into the air.

"Rey, what are you doing?" Finn asked, turning to look down at Rey. 

"I'm not doing anything!" Rey replied, sounding alarmed. Well if she was't doing anything, and Finn was the only other person in the room... "Oh.  _Oh._ " Rey whispered, mostly to herself. 

"What? What, tell me. Rey, c'mon tell me." Finn blurted when Rey didn't respond. 

"I would also like to know. And I would also like to be put down." A familiar voice butted into the conversation. Finn turned to look at Poe who had his arms crossed over his chest as he looked down at the two. "Seriously, I'm gonna throw up if you don't put me down, I'm getting lightheaded." He said.

"Finn, put him down." Rey instructed, sounding completely serious. 

"I can't, I'm not force sensitive or whatever." Finn said, making a wild hand motion that sent Poe flying to the left. "Oops." 

Poe looked green in the face as he begged for Finn to put him down. Rey showed Finn how to  _gently_ set Poe down on his feet, before rushing over to Poe. He had himself braced against an x-wing, his hand clamped over his mouth just in case he did puke.  "Sorry, Poe, I really didn't know what I was doing." Finn apologized, pressing a hand to Poe's chest to keep him upright. 

"It's alright, 'm fine." Poe murmured, his words a bit slurred. "But, you might wanna talk to the general about your new wizard powers, or whatever you call 'em." He continued, pressing himself off the x-wing and beginning to make his way out of the hanger. 

"Where are you going?" Rey asked, following Poe. Finn and Rey shot each other suspicious looks when Poe didn't answer, but sped up his pace. "Poe." Rey repeated in a more threatening tone. 

"I have some reports to fill out in command, and I never finished the repairs to that y-wing in Hanger B. And BB-8 needs a system update as well." Poe replied, continuing to march down the corridor to the control center. Rey rolled her eyes and Finn huffed exasperatedly, knowing all to well Poe wasn't going to stop working to take care of himself. He once spent an entire week working on x-wing repairs, only eating the things Finn and Rey would force him to eat, and taking ten minute naps between modifications. At least he had the decency to shower once a day.

"Poe, when was the last time you  _actually_ slept? And sleeping in the cockpit of a ship, or in a chair in the kitchen _does not_ count." Finn questioned, folding his arms over his chest and cocking a brow at Poe. Slowly, he turned around, not daring to look up at Rey or Finn. 

"Well," Poe dragged out the word, twiddling his thumbs at the small of his back. 

 _"Poe."_ Finn narrowed his eyes at the other man.

"Two weeks." Poe replied, raising his eyes to look at Rey and Finn. Both of their jaws had dropped as they stared at him in shock. 

"Poe! That's not healthy, even I know that!" Rey shrieked, grabbing Poe's shoulder and shaking him. 

"I know, I know. But, I just have a few more reports to fill out, then I promise I'll eat, shower, and take a nap. Ok? Ok. Bye." Poe said, too quick for Finn or Rey to comprehend, before he was sprinting down the hall away from them. Poe knows from experience that Rey is no stranger to using the force to get him to do things. 

When Finn and Rey realized what had just happened, they went after him. Poe had disappeared into the command center, but they eventually spotted him hovering over a control panel, typing furiously on his holopad. 

Rey was about to go ever to him when Finn stopped her, a mischievous look spreading across his face. "Wait. I've got an idea." He said before extending a hand pointed in Poe's direction. Rey realized what he was doing when Poe slid back in his chair, his holopad still clutched in his hands. Poe looked around until his gaze landed on Rey and Finn who were giggling near the door. 

Finn maneuvered Poe through command, and out into the hall. Poe refused to let this stop him from working, still typing away on his holopad as Finn ( with the help of Rey ), forcibly dragging him back into their quarters. When Finn let him down onto his feet again, he crawled onto the couch and continued to fill out his reports. "Poe, you are a human being. You have to eat, shower, sleep," Finn listed, watching as Poe's typing slowed. "Y'know, stuff  _humans_ do." 

Poe grumbled something under his breath, staring at the ground in a moment of contemplation before continuing his work. "I give up." Finn said, throwing his hands up in the air and slumping back against the couch. A silence fell over the room, Rey staring off into to space before snapping her fingers in delight, her face lighting up in excitement. "I got it." Rey chirped, motioning for Finn to follow her out of the room. 

Finn glanced back at Poe once more before following Rey into the kitchen. "Poe's pretty stubborn right?" Rey started, Finn nodding in agreement. "There's probably no in the universe that can tell him what to do. Except for two people." Rey finished, waiting for Finn to get it. She saw the gears begin to turn in Finn's head before realization finally struck him. 

"You're a genius Rey!" Finn exclaimed, Rey nodding excitedly. They hurried back through the living room, and into the bedroom where Rey and Finn's holopad sat on the bedside table. Finn watched as Rey tapped the device, before showing him the waiting screen. The two had mischievous grins on their face as they entered the living area once more. 

The call finally connected and the face of Shara and Kes Dameron appeared on the screen. "Hello Rey, Finn, how are you!" Shara asked, a warm smile gracing her aged features. 

"Hello Mrs. Dameron, we're doing just fine." Rey replied. Poe's head had snapped up at the sound of his mother's voice, his eyes widening suddenly. 

"Is Poe treating you two alright? Because if not, I will not hesitate to fly over to D'Qar and straighten him out myself." Kes interjected, Poe burying his face in his hand from across the room. 

"Quite the opposite actually. He won't take care of himself, and since we haven't been able to do anything, we thought you might talk some sense into him." Rey said before handing the holopad over to Poe who was glaring at the two. Finn gave him two thumbs up and a dorky smile.

Poe mouthed the words 'I hate you' before averting his attention to his parents. Rey and Finn could hear Shara scolding him, but they couldn't quite understand what she was saying since she wasn't speaking basic. 

"Cuando fue la ultima vez que dormiste? O comio?" Shara questioned, causing Poe to go red in the face. 

"Mama, que en realidad no importa, verdad?" He replied, shooting a dirty look at Finn and Rey.

"Dejar de trabajar, en este momento. Ir a comer, ducha y dormir." Kes demanded pointedly. 

"Bien bien. Tengo que irme ahora. Adios." Poe sighed defeatedly. Kes and Shara bid their goodbyes before Poe hung up, setting the holopad next to him on the couch. He turned to glare at Rey and Finn who were standing innocently behind him, looking very pleased with their work. "I hope you two get eaten by a rathtar." Poe said indignantly, marching past them into the bedroom. 

As soon as Poe was in the refresher, Rey and Finn burst into laughter, clutching their sides in pain from laughing so hard. "It's not that funny!" Poe yelled from the 'fresher, before his voice being drowned out by the sound of running water in the shower.

"Yes it is!" Rey howled, wiping the tears from the corner of her eyes. 

_________________________

Rey returned from training later than she expected, finding Finn sitting in the kitchen picking at his food tiredly. Rey murmured a quiet 'hey' before grabbing a piece of fruit, kissing him on the top of his head, and exiting into the living area. She slowly ate her fruit, nearly asleep when Poe shuffled behind the couch and into the kitchen in only a t-shirt and boxers. 

"Evening, traitor." He mumbled sleepily, Rey scoffing as she rolled off the couch and following Poe into the kitchen. Finn immediately perked up when the two entered the kitchen, Rey sitting down next to Finn as Poe rummaged around the cupboards from something to eat. Eventually, he just grabbed a glass of water and went back to the bedroom. 

Poe had buried himself in blankets and pillows, the only part of him visible being the top of his head. BB-8 rolled over to the side of the bed, checking to make sure Poe was awake before speaking. 

[Friend-Poe, Partner-Rey and Partner-Finn are worried about you. Do you need medical assistance?] BB-8 chirped in binary, tilting his head to the side inquisitively. 

"No buddy, m'fine." Poe whispered, patting BB-8 lazily before burrowing farther into the blanket pile. BB-8 didn't argue, just rolled back out of the room to inform Rey and Finn that Poe said he was fine. 

"He's a liar, BB-8. Go dock in your charging port. I'll give you a system update tomorrow, 'kay?" Rey promised, getting a grateful beep in reply before the astromech rolled away. Rey and Finn eventually found their way into the bedroom. "Where's Poe?" Rey whispered to Finn when they didn't see the usual head full of curls pressed into the pillows. 

Rey's question was answered when Poe shifted in his sleep, slinging an arm over the edge of the bed. "Found him." Finn whispered in reply, Rey snorting fondly. Finn slept in the middle that night, Rey on his left and Poe on his right. Rey had her head on Finn's chest as he snored quietly, his arm slung over Poe's waist. Poe had his face buried in the pillow he was clutching, barely making any noise as he slept. 

Rey smiled softly as she looked at Poe and Finn. Her family on Jakku wasn't coming back for her. But that didn't matter, because she found a new family.

 

**Author's Note:**

> check me out on tumblr - @sith-lxrd


End file.
